Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus
| Last album = Hannah Montana (2006) | This album = Hannah Montana 2/Meet Miley Cyrus (2007) | Next album = Hannah Montana 2: Non-Stop Dance Party (2008) | Misc = }} Hannah Montana 2/Meet Miley Cyrus is the second soundtrack from the Disney Channel original series Hannah Montana and the debut solo album by Miley Cyrus who stars in the television series. It is a new "hybrid" album that is the follow up to the triple-platinum selling Hannah Montana released in 2006. Hannah Montana 3 is the follow up to this album. The album was released on June 26, 2007 by Walt Disney Records and Hollywood Records. The CD has two parts, as it serves a dual purpose: disc one features ten songs by the character of Hannah Montana as the show's 2nd season's soundtrack, while disc two features ten songs by Miley Cyrus as her debut solo album. During its first week of sales, it debuted in the U.S. at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 with 326,000 album copies sold. The album, having sold 3,200,000+ copies in the U.S, has been RIAA-certified . The album has also sold over 4 million copies worldwide. Track listings Hannah Montana 2 /Meet Miley Cyrus Disc 1 - Hannah Montana 2 # "We Got the Party" - 3:36 # "Nobody's Perfect" - 3:20 # "Make Some Noise" - 4:48 # "Rock Star" - 2:59 # "Old Blue Jeans" # "Life's What You Make It" - 3:11 # "One in a Million" - 3:56 # "Bigger Than Us" - 2:57 # "You and Me Together" - 3:48 # "True Friend" - 3:09 Disc 2 - Meet Miley Cyrus # "See You Again" - 3:10 # "East Northumberland High" - 3:24 # "Let's Dance" - 3:02 # "G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" - 3:38 # "Right Here" - 2:44 # "As I Am" - 3:45 # "Start All Over" - 3:27 # "Clear" - 3:03 # "Good and Broken" - 2:56 # "I Miss You" - 3:58 ''Rock Star Edition'' Disc 1 - Hannah Montana 2 # "We Got the Party" - 3:36 # "Nobody's Perfect" - 3:20 # "Make Some Noise" - 4:47 # "Rock Star" - 2:58 # "Old Blue Jeans" - 3:22 # "Life's What You Make It" - 3:10 # "One in a Million" - 3:55 # "Bigger Than Us" - 2:57 # "You and Me Together" - 3:45 # "True Friend" - 3:10 # "One in a million" (Acoustic Version) - 3:55 # "We Got the Party" (featuring Jonas Brothers) - 3:36 Disc 2 - Hannah Montana Season 2 Music Video DVD # "Life's What You Make It" # "Old Blue Jeans" # "One in a Million" # "Make Some Noise" # "True Friend" # "Nobody's Perfect" # "Bigger Than Us" # "One in a Million" (Acoustic Version) Release history Album sales Sales and chart positions The album debuted at #1 on the Billboard 200 and sold 326,000 copies, selling faster in its first week than the previous soundtrack, which sold 281,000 copies during its debut week. The album remained in the top 5 for over 40 weeks. On the strength of holiday season sales, the album returned and remained in the top 10 of the Billboard 200 in December on the strength of holiday season sales, and sold more than 700,000 copies during that period.Groban Remains No. 1, Becomes '07's Best-Seller In the UK, the album debuted at #9 on the Compilations chart for the week beginning July 15, 2007; eventually peaking at #8. In Australia, the album debuted at #86 on the ARIA Albums Chart, later reaching the Top 20 it re enter at no.44 and it is Platinum now for shipments of 70.000 albums. In New Zealand the album is Gold(7.500) In Venezuela, the album debuted at #5 and stayed in the Top 10 for over 3 weeks. In Japan, Walt Disney Records released a special edition of the album, Hannah Montana 2: Rock Star Edition on December 5 2007. Singles ''Hannah Montana 2'' singles ;"Nobody's Perfect" "Nobody's Perfect" was the first single released from the album, on May 15, 2007. The song managed to peak at no. 27 on the Hot 100, marking Hannah's second highest charting single to date. The song also peaked at no. 25 on the Pop 100 and at no. 14 on the Hot Digital Songs chart. ;"Make Some Noise" "Make Some Noise" was the second single released from the album, on June 5, 2007. The song failed to match the success of the previous single and only reached a peak of no. 92 on the Hot 100. ;"Life's What You Make It" The song "Life's What You Make It" was released as the third single for the soundtrack on June 9, 2007. Due to strong digital sales, the song peaked at no. 25 on the Hot 100, marking Hannah's highest charting single to date. ;"True Friend" Due to digital sales, "True Friend" charted on the Hot 100 at no. 99. ;"One in a Million" Due to digital sales, "One in a Million" charted on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart on no. 12 (Hot 100 - 112). Meanwhile, in the Pop 100 it reached a peak position at no. 96. ;"We Got the Party" "We Got the Party" charted at no. 98 on the Canadian Hot 100, but failed to chart in the US. ;"Bigger Than Us" "Bigger Than Us" is the seventh single from the album; it failed to reach any charts excluding on Radio Disney. ''Meet Miley Cyrus'' singles ;"G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" "G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" was released in the summer of 2007 as Meet Miley Cyrus lead single. The song failed to do well at radio or digitally and only peaked at no. 91. The song was performed by Miley Cyrus at the Disney Channel Games finale in 2007. ;"See You Again" "See You Again" was released September 15, 2007 as the album's second single. The song originally peaked on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles in November 2007 at no. 24 (Hot 100 - 124). The song managed to slowly climb to a new peak the following weeks and finally reached the top 20 and started bubbling outside of the top 10 in April 2008. After Miley performed the song for Idol Gives Back, the song reached a peak of no. 10, earning Cyrus her first top 10 hit. The song was remixed for her sophomore album Breakout in 2008 and reache a no. 11 peak in the UK. ;"Start All Over" "Start All Over" was released in January 2008 as the album's third main single. The song managed to reach a peak of no. 68 on the Hot 100. The song was Cyrus' first single to be made into a music video. ;"I Miss You" "I Miss You" charted on the Bubbling Under Hot 100 Singles chart at no. 9 (Hot 100 - 109) and no. 92 in the Pop 100. It was made for miley Cyrus' grandfather before he died.she played it in the best of bost worlds concert ;"Good and Broken" After Cyrus performed the song on Idol Gives Back, the song peaked at no. 100 on the Pop 100 due to digital download sales. Artist Karaoke Series Artist Karaoke Series: Miley Cyrus is a karaoke album of songs by American singer Miley Cyrus, released on May 20, 2008. The album features karaoke versions of eight tracks from the album Meet Miley Cyrus. Track listing Tour Cyrus performed both as herself and in character as Hannah Montana on a North American Best of Both Worlds Tour that started on October 18, 2007 in St. Louis, Missouri; the tour was extended, due to high demand, until January 31, 2008, with 69 total dates, 14 more than previously planned. The Jonas Brothers were the opening act for most of the tour. Tour tickets for each date sold out in record time after they went on sale. References es:Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus fr:Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus it:Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus ja:シークレット・アイドル ハンナ・モンタナ2 pl:Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus pt:Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus sv:Hannah Montana 2: Meet Miley Cyrus zh:孟漢娜2：遇見麥莉 Category:Hannah Montana Category:Miley Cyrus Category:Disney albums